Heroes Of Olympus: Son Of Neptune
by Kkaayyllaa
Summary: When Percy looses his memories he has to learn to survive on his own.  Even if it means going to a new camp, meeting new friends, learning new things, and going on a quest along the way.  A bit Of Percy/Oc & Percy/Annabeth later on. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Loosing It All

**The first five chapters aren't my favorite. Only because their the FIRST five (and I don't know about anyone else, but to me there the hardest to write.)**

**So please excuse me for it.**

**-Kayla**

**Im going to say this one time, and one time only. This goes for the WHOLE story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Olympians, The Lost Hero, or any of the characters presented in the books. They belong to Rick Riordan. (My favorite author). I'm just borrowing his characters, and adding a couple of my own, for fun. **

**Ps. If there's any misspellings please let me know! thanks!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up lying down on the ground.

Quite odd considering last time I checked, I'd been sleeping on my comfy bed.

I pulled myself up and checked my surroundings, hoping something would come to mind.

Sleep Walking? Nah- I hadn't done that since I was 6.

Kidnapped? Possibly- If so I didn't want to alarm anyone with the fact I was up.

"Annabeth" I whispered, resting my hand against the wall for extra support.

Cement.

I silently hoped the girl would pop out of the shadows and tell me she was here. But I got an odd feeling I was alone….well for the time being at least.

Other than that, there wasn't much to say about the room I was in.

It was quite boring actually. A good example would be that it looked like one of those rooms police officers took criminals into for questioning.

The only difference was there was no door, no table, no chair, and absolutely no way out.

In fact, the only reason I could see at all was due to the little flickering light in the middle of the room- but it would probably go out in a few seconds by the looks of it.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, checking my pockets for the presence of my pen just in case things got nasty.

Of course it was there, as always.

That was one good thing about Riptide.

Where ever I went, no matter how I lost it, it would always reappear seconds later in my pocket.

"Percy" A voice said lightly. I grabbed the pen, clicked it, and turned around.

Ready to see whoever my stranger/capturer/ whatever you wanted to call it was.

I looked at her

And quickly retreated, "Sorry"

The woman smiled. "It's Okay Percy, Everyone makes mistakes"

She had blonde hair pulled loosely to the back of her head.

Some stranded pieces where hanging out here and there, but it just made her look prettier.

She had wide brown eyes and wore a crown atop her head.

A long spaghetti strapped white dress flowed down to her ankles, showing cleavage to her left leg.

The goddess wore golden sandals, which looked to be from old times, and had a golden bracelet slung around the top of her arm.

"Why are you here?" I asked, suddenly confused at the gods appearance.

She laughed, threw her hand on top of my shoulder, and bent down.

"I'm here to warn you. To deceive you. But mostly to help you" She replied elegantly.

Warn me? Warn be about what? Camp has been going well so far. We haven't gotten any attacks lately, and the place has really been filling up.

Deceive me? I knew this god hadn't exactly liked Annabeth and I too much from the start…but isn't that going a bit too far? And how can deceiving someone possibly help them?

Last time I checked, that's usually the last thing a word like that would do.

I looked her in the eyes with total astonishment,

"What?"

She sighed, and stood back up.

"Dear Boy, I'm here to warn you that your about to be tested in ways you couldn't possibly imagine.

You're Loyalty, Pride, Relationships. Everything you've ever worked for.

Everything you've ever took for granted. Everything you hold dear and close.

Their all about to be washed away. And soon you must only rely on yourself for the answers. I will deceive you by taking your memory. But once you gain it back, you will understand my reasons. And you will forgive and respect my decisions. Understood?"

I looked around, wishing dearly that a window would magically appear. Maybe even some water? Than I could force a way out.

As if reading my mind she explained.

"No water rests within the room we are in. You could choose to use your own source, but I doubt in the end you'd have enough energy to even walk out of here alive.

Toast.

I was toast. I thought for a little bit before coming up with a solution.

"You said that doing this would help me." I reminded her, "How?"

"I unfortunately cannot be of assistance when given that subject. That's one of the many things you'll find out on your own"

Of course.

"There will be more?" I asked, holding my sword tighter in my hand.

"Yes. Some of which you won't be thrilled about, but you will get used to toward the end. Everyone does. Promise."

"And how can I trust your promises?"

She laughed, "I'm the goddess of marriage. My whole life is full of promises"

She began backing up, and before I asked her more…the light flickered out.

Just as I thought I would be stuck in darkness for days until she decided to take action, a red glow appeared in the corner of my eyes.

My body ached for me to look away, to huddle in a little corner and hide, but something pushed me forward- something told me _'it would be alright'_ and _'it will be for the best'_

That something…sounded a heck of a lot like my dad.

My real dad. Poseidon.

Before I could even question why this was happening to me-out of all people, the redness faded.

I couldn't tell if it was because my eyes were closed or the room was just that dark.

That's when it began.

Like an iPod set on shuffle, memories poured through my head.

Big things, little things, things I'd forgotten as I grew older, and things I'd wanted to forget.

Faces of people.

My mom, Grover, Tyson, Thaila, Travis, Conner, Annabeth.

Them Laughing, Them smiling, them telling me things.

Me telling them things.

Their expressions as I did.

I honestly can't even begin to describe the feeling.

It was sort of like someone was taking everything that had ever happened to me, placing them in neat little stacks, and storing the rest.

To where you ask? At that moment I had no idea. I just wished my arms would have worked long enough for me to reach out, grab them, and pull them back.

It felt like days had gone by, weeks, maybe years. But I knew it really had only been a couple seconds.

After that. Pain like no other.

Like someone was burning my head off.

Like I was a snail and someone decided to soak me in salt.

Then the final stage. I don't know if it happened because the pain was merely to harsh for me to handle, or if it was just part of her all together plan.

Either way darkness took into effect.

And I forgot _everything._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading**

**R&&R**

**-Kayla**

**Ps. Whether or not I get any reviews will determine if I continue this.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2: Field Trip

**Okay, Firstly I'd like to say…thanks for reading (:**

********

Secondly….in this chapter Percy is at a military school.(Which you will be informed about later on)But a lot of things about it…will not be realistic.

I understand at military schools you must shave your head…But that's not going to be happening with Percy. No flipping way! When I think of him, I think of Logan Lerman with just darker hair and green eyes….who to me is hawt! One of the reasons he is, is due to his hair (:

Another is because I don't think at Military schools you go on field trips (idk I could be wrong)

-Kayla

Ps. I understand the first paragraph is a lot like in the book. So I guess I should say: The idea of it is from RR. I just changed the character.

**Beta Reader:: AliceandJasper, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH by the way.**

**

* * *

**

Even before Percy was close to being electrocuted….he was having a rotten day.

He woke up in the backseat of a school bus, not sure where he was, sitting beside a girl he didn't know. Not that that was a problem or anything, the girl was cute, the rotten part was he didn't know who she was or what he was doing there.

He sat up, resting his hands on his head…trying to think.

The last thing you remember. He told himself.

Okay, that was creepy; he didn't remember the last thing he could remember.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"You okay?" Someone asked.

He looked beside him, only to be face to face with one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

Or at least he thought he'd seen…he wasn't sure.

She wore a gray long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. She had dark brown hair; with a blonde streak in the front, and piercing gray eyes.

Before he could even answer a voice behind him said,

"Of course he's okay? What would be wrong with him?"

He turned around.

It was a guy with tan skin and average length hair. Not past the ears, but not a straight up buzz cut either. You could tell just by looking at him he was Italian. He had his arms folded on the seat, and his head weighing on them.

"Well excuse me, but um- you didn't see the look he just gave me a little bit ago. It was really weird,"

The girl said.

The guy rolled his eyes.

"People always look at you weirdly. You'd think you'd be used to it by now" He exclaimed

"Well I think It's a little different when my best friend's the one giving me it" She replied, not even denying what he just told her.

"Maybe it's because like him" He answered, sitting up straight and stretching. A bored look in his eyes,

"I do not!" She said, flashing him a deathly stare.

He cocked his eyebrow up.

"Yeah, right. Writing a million and one things about someone in your diary totally doesn't mean you like them"

"How would you know what's in my diary?"

"One second." He told her rummaging through something in front of him.

He pulled a book out, along with an evil smile.

Her eyes got huge, as she saw the red item he was carrying.

"Give me that!" She shouted, reaching for his hands.

He yanked it away, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

"You know, I didn't even know 15 year old girls carried diaries" He exclaimed, moving it out of her reach yet again.

She grunted, standing up out of her seat to get a better shot.

"Zero, Hallie! What in the world are you two doing?" A voice echoed, causing unwanted stares to travel throughout the bus.

"He took something of mine" She urged, pointing at the boy.

"Care to tell them all what it is. I'm sure I could read it to them" Zero teased, bringing the book to his chest and flipping through the pages.

"No! Don't! Its okay re-"

He cleared his throat,

"Today Percy took me to the pond beside school to learn how to swim, since my dad never really taught me.

I nodded like I was listening, but truth was I couldn't get over the fact he had his arms around me.

They were warm and strong. I'm still surprised I didn't just pass out being in them.

After an hour and a half, he declared me pointless and gave up. It kind of made me curious, since Percy Jackson never gives up."

He recited.

Percy blushed, wondering if it was all a jinx or if she really felt that way.

"Shut up!" The girl screamed.

He flipped to another Page.

"Today was-"

The teacher cut him off.

"That's enough you two! Just give her the book so we can get this thing over with" She ordered

The woman acted as this was an everyday type thing.

She was in her mid-twenties.

Tall, athletic looking, bleach blonde hair, and green eyes. She was wearing sweats along with a jacket, and looked like a girl off of Laguna Beach.

Hallie snatched the book out of the boy's hand, and returned to her seat.

"Now you know the drill! No causing trouble, any of you" The teacher said loudly.

Mostly staring directly at Zero and Percy.

Zero laughed and the girl continued,

"If I have to, I'll kick all of ya back to the school. No hesitation."

Percy looked at Hallie, and cleared his throat.

"Is she serious?" he asked.

She smiled at him and whispered,

"Unfortunately….yes. You should know that better than anyone"

He cocked his head at a 45 degree angle, a look of confusion painted across his face.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but. Who are you?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but the teacher blew a whistle.

"Stand up, Stay with your partners, single file, don't forget your paper."

The teacher shouted, gesturing for the driver to open the doors up.

Zero tapped the girl beside him gently, and whispered something in her ear.

She nodded, stood up, and followed alongside him.

"Who's that?" Percy asked Hallie.

She didn't look too happy, but answered anyway.

"Chloe, she didn't get a lot of sleep last night….thanks to Jennie in the room beside us."

She sighed, stood as well, and tapped Percy's hand to follow.

"What's the matter?" He said, talking about the sigh she had just given him.

She looked at him, still walking down the aisle and eventually off the bus, and replied…

"You're really going to play this whole thing off again, aren't you?"

"What thing?" He said.

"The whole 'I lost my memory, who are you' thing. Last time you did that it lasted a month.

You even had the teachers believing it" She stated, keeping at a steady pace behind Chloe and Zero.

"I really don't know who I am though" Percy admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"And that's what you said then too"

"Real-"

"Look, Percy, if you want to play this game….then that's fine.

I'll play along too." She said, smiling.

She had a gorgeous smile, he had to admit.

It made her face a million times prettier than it already was.

He nodded, knowing there wasn't any way to persuade the girl he was telling the truth.

She took a deep breath, pointing to the two in front of them.

Both were deep in conversation with each other, talking about god-knows-what.

"That's Zero" She explained, referring to the guy.

"Your best friend, partner in crime, yada-yada-yada. Honestly I don't see why. He's absolutely annoying, obnoxious, and always getting into other peoples stuff" She rolled her eyes, smiling when it came to the girl beside him. "That's Chloe, my best-friend or as you know her- Zeros sister. She's usually louder than this, but because of Jennie Overwood she didn't get enough sleep to WALK last night"

"Why?" Percy asked, hoping he wasn't digging too much.

"Well Jennie has this weird rivalry with her, don't ask me why. Jennie has a rivalry with just about-well everyone"

"Jennie?"

She arched one of her eyebrows, "Do I really have to give you a brief description of her? I mean really? There's not a lot to say, and even if there was I doubt any of it would be good."

Percy shrugged his shoulders "I told you. I really don't remember"

"Okay then." The girl began, "Jennie is a stuck up snob who only cares about three things….Cheerleading, Clothes, and herself. Last Night she thought it would be funny to enlighten the rest of our cabin with her father's music. He does heavy metal, and trust me…he's not even that good. Chloe hates heavy metal, and hadn't been able to sleep for two nights before that due to studying. I can go to sleep easily, but Chloe has insomnia….so she wasn't that thrilled."

"Insomnia?" .

"It's a condition where it's hard to go to sleep. The more Chloe tries, the less she can."

He nodded, staring at his feet as bits of pavement flew by.

The sidewalks were crowded with people trying to make it from one side of the tour to the other.

Percy looked up, seeing three boats aligned in front of them.

Each one smaller than the next.

"Where are we?" He asked.

She looked at him like he was stupid.

"James Town" She said, but it came out more of a 'duh'

He kept staring at her, obviously not getting it.

"Um…The first permanent English settlement? Founded by the London company in May of 1607? Not that far away from the College of William and Mary?"

The boy was clueless.

"Come on….It's the college I've been planning on going to ever since I could _walk_. Plus we've been talking about James Town in school for the last two weeks.

Sergeant keeps telling us that 'If your going to fight for something- know what its all about first.'"

"School?"

She rolled her eyes. He could tell she wanted to say something smart, but held it in.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Military school"

"Military Wha-?"

"Military school. All of us were sent here because we had 'issues'. Whether it was from getting in fights with our parents or getting into fights at our school."

"Why were you sent here?"

Her smile faded away, and he could tell he'd crossed the line.

He was about to explain how sorry he was and how she didn't have to tell him, when she looked at him and asked;

"You really don't remember do you?"

"I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what's going on." Percy replied.

She folded her arms against her chest, referring to how cold it was outside.

He silently agreed.

I mean, it wasn't anything compared to New York, but for it being the end of December and nearly 28 degrees was crazy.

How he knew what it felt like in New York, really made him wonder….but he pushed it aside for the moment to resume his conversation with Hallie.

Of course, before he could- screams erupted. Everywhere.

* * *

**Urghh. Im sorry for all my talking but I just had to get in that usually I'll update Wensdays and Thursdays. The only reason I didnt follow up on that today is because Christmas is so close and I doubt I'll be able to get anything in.**

**Kayla**

**Ps. By the way...Do you like third point of view or first more? Just asking to see what**

**you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Fights

**A LITTLE bit of Action and Some Percy/Oc.**

**By the way this is NoT a parallel to the Lost Hero. Just thought I'd get that out there.**

**I admit it will be similar in some ways.**

**Percy going to a camp, going on a quest to save someome, ladadada. But that's about it.**

**-Kayla**

**Ps. I hate this chapter….because to me it's a little confusing….hopefully it won't be too you though(:**

**WARNING: BADDDD CHAPTER.**

* * *

Percy turned around at the commotion, hearing Chloe and Hallie's gasps as he did so.

On top of a pole, on the largest ship stood a girl.

By the looks of it she was around his age.

She had long dark hair, pale skin, and glistening red eyes.

Wings were stretched out of her back, and she had an absolutely mortifying smile written across her face.

Behind her stood two spiraling tornadoes, each one black and ready to kill.

"Jennie?" Hallie asked, as confused as she looked.

Percy thought about how much sense it made.

The girl, who had instantly hated everyone on sight would be the crazy son of a gun to have the power to control weather.

She said nothing, but her smile grew wider as she looked down on Hallie.

"Surprised?" She asked.

Hallie's mouth fell open...guess that answered her question.

Chloe chuckled to herself as if she'd been right all along.

"You're as crazy as you look" She said.

"I get that a lot," Jennie replied, flashing from where she'd been standing a second ago to a couple feet in front of them. "But as much as I'd love to talk about it, I can't. You see- I have orders"

"And if it has to do with that absolutely hideous fashion sense of yours, I'm sorry to say- I cant help. Doubt Tyra Banks could as a matter of fact." Chloe stated glaring the girl down.

Jennie giggled,

"Actually, I'm not here for fashion tips. And even if I was, you obviously wouldn't be the one Id ask to give them to me"

Chloe glared, pushing a strand of her blonde hair nervously behind one of her ears…defeated.

"Then what are you here for?" Percy said, immediately knowing that whatever it was couldn't be good.

Of course, he was right.

"To kill you" She admitted freely, like it was just a boring chore she had to do on a Saturday night.

Zero stepped closer, pulling something out from behind him.

It was about two and a half feet long, and an inch thick.

Zero yelled something at his sister in another language- Italian maybe?

Obviously mad, Chloe made a gruting sound, and gracefully positioned herself in front of Hallie and Percy.

"What's, going on?" Percy asked, hating having no idea.

Chloe pulled her own sword out from behind her, and kept her eyes pierced on Zero and Jennie as they fought to the death.

"Be thankful. My brothers about to risk his life for you." She glared at him.

* * *

Percy watched the heated fight between his supposed 'best friend' and the demon for about 20 minutes.

It was all the same. Sword against sword, slash, cling, defense. It was really starting to irritate him.

"Be patient" Chloe said, noticing the boy's sudden tension, "He knows what he's doing!"

"Wait, what is he doing?" Hallie asked, her voice stunning them both.

Chloe smiled, "It's a long story, but you'll catch on soon enough."

Chloe nervously sniffed the air, and swung her sword towards an empty space, and another storm spirit appeared.

"Very good. I'm _almost_ impressed" A girl stated.

She was around Chloes age. A little bit shorter but giving off an athletic look. Her eyes were a deep green that you could easily see your reflection through. They must obviously distract other fighters Her blonde hair curved her face in layers, ending in the middle of her back. If that wasnt creepy enough, her eyes were shaped in a way that made her look like an egyptian, but everything else made her look like a sorceror.

"I have my moments" Chloe gleamed, twirling her sword like a butane around her hand and catching it.

The girl smiled, like Chloe was a long lost friend, she didnt want to fight.

"So you're really going to stick up for him? Truly?" The girl said,refusing to look Chloe in the eye.

"Yes, Chelsea" Chloe whispered.

Chelsea sighed, and cracked her neck- almost hesitating before she made the first swing.

As the two fought back and forth, it was obvious they had done it all before.

Predicting eachothers moves, slashing their swords left and right with no hesitation, catching the weaknesses in the others armor.

He never thought it would end until, at one point Chelsea tripped, causing Chloe to side step to her right.

Chelsea started to fall, but quickly disapeared, leaving Chloes sword in the air she had once stood.

Only moments later reappearing behind Chloe, holding the blade against the girls throat.

A drip of blood trickled down Chloe's neck, not much- just enough to alarm you that the woman had cut her.

"I guess you made the wrong choice" The she laughed nervously, disappearing in front of him-taking Chloe along with her.

Just then Percy heard Zero's scream "No" as the boy ran towards the space his sister stood only a short time ago.

Jennie watched the boy collapse on the ground and let out an irritated sigh, "How many times do I have to tell that girl to wait?"

Shrugging she made a motion- signaling stop, and Hallie flew into the water.

"This isn't over" She cleverly stated, disappearing.

Zeros eyes didn't move, clearly not understanding anything that had just happened.

Percy on the other hand, knew exactly what this meant.

Like it or not- he was going for a swim.

Because from what Zero had said Hallie couldn't swim, refused to swim, and if he hadn't let Percy known ahead of time, Percy probally wouldn't have made such an effort to save her- meaning she could drowned.

He jumped in the river, towards the girl- ignoring the coldness of the water.

The sea rushed past him from every side- fish, seaweed, sand, rocks- everything you would see on a scuba diving venture.

Unfortunately though- this wasn't a trip, nor a vacation, he was trying to save someones life.

He quickened his paste and slowly the girl came into site.

Her arms were dangling behind her, body limp.

Hallie's face was pale, and even if he could possibly save her- there was a slite chance she could get hypothermia.

Reaching out, he grabbed and cradled the girl like a baby in his arms, reaching for the surface.

On any other occasion, he could of easily retreaved her, but this wasn't 'any other occasion'.

He was strangely frightened, but had a farmillar sence of stability.

The adrenaline that was once pushing threw his veins was now pushing him down.

Air He thought, Air.

He gasped for it, the liquid filling his throat.

Memories flooded threw his brain- the water giving him strength to do all sorts of things.

Fighting, breathing, talking to animals, keeping dry, keeping others dry, and even dousing some just enough for them to get red.

Yes, the water the coursed through him in each was obvious- but everything else around him made his head spin.

"Percy" A voice croaked, more of a question then anything else.

He looked down, only to realize he had successfully created a perfectly round bubble around Hallie and him.

Tears were spilling down her cheeks, and he understood why.

Close-to- death experiences always do that to you. But he had a feeling he'd gotten used to it- and soon this girl would also too.

He nodded, not daring to say any more.

He closed his eyes and concentrated once again.

If he was going to get them safely to the shore he had to make sure he had enough energy.

'Move!' he tried.

The bubble got wider and wider, slowly moving along the currents- toward the waves, and back to Zero.

Faster. It got faster… He could feel the energy in his body draining.

Like when you drink something with a straw and you can see the liquid coursing down.

But just like any other drink, he knew he'd be empty soon.

He grasped on to the thought of finding out who he was, and how he had no idea what he'd be leaving behind.

The beach was plainly in site now. Just a little bit farther and he'd be able to walk, if he could walk.

His foot rested on it, and he breathed in and out.

_'You can do this' _he told himself.

One step forward.

_'Come on'_

Another step.

Slipping, he tried to catch himself.

Unfortunately with a girl barely gripping to him, it's not the easiest thing to do.

The bubble popped, water exploding around them.

The currents grabbed and pulled him, and despite his hardest desires- he passed out.

* * *

**Hope you liked.**

**This was defiantly A writers block sort of day….so I'm sorry.**

**The reason for my lateness was due to vacation time with my family.**

**Hopefully I'm forgiven;)**

**Sometimes I might be late, but I have dedicated myself to finish this story- reviews or not. (and i dont mean that in a sence that I have no life)**

**I would also like to point out that this chapter was in a worst shape at first, but thanks to Aliceandjasper, its not as bad anymore:)She told me I needed to re-write a few things, I did.. So walla.**

**-Kayyyla**

**Read and Reviewwwww please!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Memory,& A Bit Of Truth

**Okay so lettme explain this quickly.**

**All of this ExCePt one part is in third point of view.**

**The reason is because it's from Percy Jackson...and I like Rick's writing. (So I didnt wanna change it.) (:**

**I do admitt to adding a couple little sentences, but that's only because it had to sound like he had no idea who some people were...understand?**

**Wellp, heres the story. Enjoy:) **

**-Kayla**

* * *

When Percy's eyes shut immediate darkness surrounded him. But that wasn't the only thing.

A bright orange illuminated his world, and a rush of heat washed over his body. Shortly after he found himself standing in the middle of no where. His shoes raped from his feet, and clothes tattered into pieces.

He took a step forward, almost instintely feeling the compression of sand on his feet. Despite having no idea where he was, yet again, it felt good.

"Percy" He heard a voice say. Unlike any other time when someone was talking to him, the voice didn't come from near by- just in his head. He gaped and looked around.

Once doing so he realized that this could only be one place- the desert.

"Percy" The voice whispered again. It almost tickled his ear, and he didnt like it. He did a 360, turning competely around.

"Yes?" He asked, to no direction in particular.

"Percy, where are you?" It asked. The voice belonged to a man, that's all he could make out.

"Here," He shouted in response "Im right here"

From the corner of his eye a small image came into site. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, only to have the picture in front of him sharply inhanced like a pair of binoculars.

A boy with curly brown hair, and whisps of a beard on his chin was muttering something to himself. If that wasn't strange enough, in his right hand he carried a shovel, digging up soil and tossing it to the side.

He looked like he was searching for something, and had been for a while. Beaded swet ran along the side of his face and Percy almost felt bad for the kid. _Almost._ If he was so hot why didn't he just go inside and cool off? Or maybe he couldnt. Maybe, like Percy, he was stuck in this dump. Maybe he had found the shovel somewhere and decided to try and dig his way out? Maybe he had already tried to run for miles. Maybe thats why the sweat outlined his face while he had barely dug a hole. Maybe if Percy got his attention he could ask him, or _maybe_ even help him.

"Hey" Percy screamed. He could see the boy look up and around, and for a couple seconds he thought he had done it. But the boy just shook his head and continued digging.

"Hey" Percy repeated, but this time the boy made no indication of hearing him.

This frusterated Percy. Was he being ignored? Percy had a sudden urge to go and run up to the boy. Run up to him, shake his shoulders, and ask him what he was doing. Ask him where he was. But that dream was short lived.

As soon as Percy took the first step forward to go towards him, a voice whispered something he couldn't make out, and darkness swept him away.

_**From Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief**_**First Point Of View_**

Suddenly I was standing beside a man, and facing a girl.

"Annabeth" Mr. Brunner said to a blonde haired girl. How I knew his name, I didn't know.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth said "Sure Chiron."

She was probably my age, maybe a couple inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty but intimidating too, as if she were analyzing the best ways to take you down in a fight.

She stared at the Minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, _you killed a Minotaur!_ Or _Wow, you're so awesome?_ Or something like that for some reason.

Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep." And the last thing I saw was her blonde hair flashing off into another direction.

* * *

Percy woke up grasping the sand at his sides. The rain had stopped, the sun had carelessly made its way out over head, and he couldn't shake out the strange feeling that he was being watched.

He made nothing of it though, standing up. Despite everything he'd gone through previously this day- he felt like he wasn't supposed to be here. Not _Virginia_ here, but with these people here.

It didn't feel right. Like he was breaking all the rules.

Most of all…

Where was that strange boy from his dream? The pretty girl with the blonde hair? The teacher with the back of a horse? Nothing made sense at all.

Percy looked around, trying to gain his sense of direction back.

To the right was a tree line that went on in front of him for a bit until it slowly curved into a trail. To the left of him stood all three ships- still in tack, all in perfect condition. The water around it was blue, and the waves gently caressed the shore as if the fight hadn't happened at all.

Maybe it hadn't. Maybe he had just gone crazy. Maybe it was just all realistic dreams.

As much as he tried to hold on to the idea it was possible, the passed out girl laying on her back beside him made him beg to differ.

Her hair sprawled out in different directions around her, almost making her look like an exotic mermaid.

He wanted to shake her and egg her on to get up, but something stopped him.

He liked the way she slept. The small huffs of breathe heard from her breathing.

It made her look at peace, unlike any other moment that day.

Suddenly he heard the sound of feet moving, and looked in front of himself.

Zero slowly walked towards him, sword in hand.

"We got to get out of here" he said.

Percy nodded, knowing that he was right. Just because those _things_ had left them alone didn't mean others weren't close behind. And he didn't exactly think if there were more they'd be as nice as the other two had been.

"Yeah," He muttered, kicking a nearby rock "What about Hallie?"

Zero sighed, and pushed his sword into a sheath hanging off his back. Percy didn't know why he hadn't seen it before, but let the question drift to the back of his head. He knew he'd ask the boy later.

"I'll get her," Zero replied, kneeling down beside her and holding the girl like a baby in his arms "You're not in the best condition right now since this is the first time using your powers. You'll get use to the loss of energy source, but it won't be easy." He said, not looking Percy in the eyes.

Percy nodded, wondering strangely were they were going to go.

I mean, it would be kind of hard to just walk back up to his class mates after that fight like nothing had happened. Plus he could hear sirens in the distance- which is never a good sign.

"Where too" He asked, shifting his weight from leg to leg.

Zero sighed again, "As much as I hate to say it- I have to take you to New Rome. It'll probably be the safest place for you two right now. I'll pick you up once I find my sister."

Percy looked at him, bewildered, if Zero was going on a quest- he wanted to help.

"I'll go with you" He retorted, but could already see the other boy shaking his head.

"It's too dangerous. You're not trained and you have little to no energy." Zero pressed

"Then teach me. I have a feeling this could help with my memories. Maybe you could tell me stories and stuff about my pa-

"Percy, I don't know how to tell you this. But I don't even know who you are." Zero said, shutting his eyes tight.

Percy took a step back and looked at him.

"I thought you said you knew me. That Hallie knew me" Percy said

"Hallie thinks she knew you. She really has no idea who you are. I don't know where those memories of you came from, excpecially being as strong as they were….but- I know how they formed. And that's enough for me to not question anything else."

"How _did_ they form?"

"The mist. It's what protects humans from seeing what's really in front of them. If a ten foot monster came up to us right now, we could fight it. Too our other class mates though, it might just look like a little dog. Harmless enough to play with." Zero explained, like he had said the sentence more than enough times.

Percy stood in his position, to angry to say anything. Too angry too do anything. This guy in front of him had lied about who he was and about who Percy was. How could Percy know he would take him somewhere safe, instead of roasting him in front of a fire.

After a couple seconds of all the possible solutions Percy decided it would be best to just go with the flow. He looked at Zero and asked, "How do we get there?"

Zero smiled, pointing to one of the boats docked in front of them. "How else?"

* * *

**Please Read && Review? Shanks!**

**-Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Bit About Zero

**Short, Short, Short! I know all of my chapters are- but this one excpecially.****I have my final exams tomorrow and friday, so I have to study:(****But I hope you like this anyways(:**

**Oh && I thought I should mention this...**

**One person commented saying that water is a second nature to Percy and that it shouldn't be hard for him to create a bubble. Well- yeah. I get that! (Not trying to be rude.) But it'll be explained in the next several chapters what happened w/ the bubble and Zeros thought's on Percy's powers. **

**~Just in case any of you felt that way as well~**

**-Kayla**

**Ps. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so SO much for reading b-t dubbs!;)**

**

* * *

**

Zero laid Hallie atop a box on the main deck, and chuckled.

"What?" Percy asked, starting to feel awkward. For the past ten minutes Zero and him had been preparing to set sail. They'd just carelessly left Hallie on the main docks floor, not sure what else to do.

When they were finally on the water, thanks to Percy, they decided to go under the deck and check everything out.

There they had found an old box with everything from fishing nets to water bottles.

It seemed like a strange thing to find on a recreational boat. Until Zero had told him that that area was used for the tour guides, to explain the workings of the ship.

Near the box stood two bunk beds, but they both decided it wouldn't be a good idea to sleep there until they both knew it was sturdy.

Zero had said he didn't want to leave Hallie up there by herself too long, just in case she woke up.

So they had carried the box upstairs, everything still stored inside, and lifted the girl onto it.

"I just like it when she sleeps. She's not as big of a pain in the butt this way" Zero said, throwing his jacket on top of her.

Percy nodded, feeling a little guilty that he'd felt the exact same way earlier.

Earlier? Earlier he had woken up, only to find his memory erased. Earlier he had met these people for the first time but they had strangely acted like he knew them. Earlier Hallie had been sarcastic, nice, and quirky despite everything that was going on. Would she act that way when she got up? When she realized that not only were they run a ways, but had stolen a piece of property from Virginia. Had left and had no intention of returning. What would she say then?

Worst of all, would she believe Zero when he told her that all three of them were half bloods?

That right now they were going to a place called New Rome, or Novus Rome. That this place was for kids like them. For kids-kids like them. That awaiting at a gate for them would be an unfriendly wolf, who would demand to give them a test before letting them enter the safe haven. This camp, university, school, city, training grounds, and so much more would be their home until Zero returned with his sister.

What would she do then?

When Zero had told him all this in the two minutes it took them to get to the boat, for some reason Percy believed it. Actually, he'd gotten a strange tugging feeling in the pit of his stomach. The same tugging feeling he'd been too confused to admit about during Zero and Chloe's fight.

It was almost like his body knew something his brain hadn't figured out yet.

"Percy" someone said, interrupting the boys thoughts.

He looked up to see Zero looking strangely at him.

"What?" He asked, sitting down on one of the two foldable chairs that had occupied a corner underneath the main deck. Again- part of the tour.

"You were like buzzing off into space" Zero said, grabbing the other chair, positioning it besides Hallie's head, and sitting down.

"Sorry" He said, looking at his feet. For a second his mind wandered from one thing to another before he looked up at Zero and asked, "Who's your parents? Where are they? How do you know about the place we're going to?" He hoped he wasn't prying to much, but strangely didn't care. If this guy wanted him to trust him, now was the time to prove it.

Zero pushed one of elbows on the back of his chair and answered, "My mom died when I was younger, my dad could have stopped it. He didn't, and I really haven't cared about him since."

Thunder rang off in the distance and Zero stood up, "Can you blame me" He shouted at the sky.

He pulled himself down onto the chair and rolled his eyes, "The place we're going to used to be my home, like its home to all children of Roman gods.

Percy nodded. Roman Gods? Something about those two words didn't make sense to him.

Sure, he knew what they were and what it meant, but it gave him this strange desire to jump head first off the ship.

"And your dad is?" Percy asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Look- my dad- well he's not important. I mean yeah- I guess god's and people and all that stuff consider him important. But I don't. Honestly if I had the choice of living a mortal life, with mortal parents- I would.

I can't exactly say the same thing for Chloe though. She loves her father"

Zero exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Her dad? Is this your way of acting like he's not yours too?" Percy said

Zero let out a fake laugh, "We have different dads. Our mom was a bit of a- 'hoot' when it came to gods" He answered, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"And hers is-"

"Apollo" Zero retorted, "Cool guy. I've met him once before. He's out there, down to earth, real nice.

That's where Chloe gets it from."

"Is that why she's- well you know?" Percy asked, gesturing to his face.

He didn't mean it in an offensive way. Actually he thought that Chloe was pretty for her age. Way too young for him- but pretty. He meant that Zero and her looked and acted so different.

Zero was outgoing and funny- but once a fight popped up turned into a serious freak.

Chloe came off as quite, but that was only due to the fact she had been shaken awake. When the fight happened she actually became quite witty, and Percy had a feeling if he had gotten a better chance to know her that not much would have changed in that department.

Another huge difference the two shared was their looks. Zero had tan skin and dark hair and eyes.

He was a little shorter then Percy, not by much though, with a muscular build.

Chloe, on the other hand, had a lighter complexion. Her hair was blonde, while her eyes were a striking blue. She came up to her brother's shoulder- despite the age difference, but Zero didn't seem to mind.

In fact he actually looked a little lost without his sister by his side.

Zero simply nodded, turning his head around to get a better view of the ocean.

"Where are we now?" He asked, his voice a softer than before.

Percy pointed to the barely viewable chunk of land a couple miles away and said, "The Chesapeake bay"

Zero looked around and stood up, using his hands as a visor for his eyes.

"This'll be good" He announced, nodding his head.

"What'll be good?" Percy asked, already getting up.

Zero let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"If we rode the coast until we found are way to California it would take about a week or two" He said

Percy nodded, egging him on to say more.

"I have a favor to ask, a big one. He might not like it, hell he might not even show up. But this is the least he can do. I have to summon my dad."

"Who's your dad?" Percy said, awaiting the information that he'd been puzzling over forever.

"Neptune" He replied, looking down at his feet.

* * *

**Reviews are nice! (: **

**Questions? Tips? Comments? Concerns? I'll take em' all! **

**Please keep in mind though that this story is far from over and if some things dont make sense... hopefully it will later (:**

**If you dont see how, message me and i'll try the best to explain w/o giving out much information!**

**Again, thank you SO much for reading~**

**-Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing Gabi

**I have two things too say..**

**First:. I'm completely peeved right now. Why? Well- because when I was rereading my chapters I found out that every time I published, for some odd reason, my sentences were coming out incomplete. I think I fixed the problem...but if for some reason while your reading some sentences seem 'unfinished' please letme know:)**

**Second:. This Chapter is a rip off...even though it introduces my favorite -made up- character. Because of this, and the all together shortness, I will be posting another chapter tomorrow. Thursday, January 27th. I don't know when...but it depends on if I have school or not.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Summon him? That's crazy?" A voice shouted.

Zero turned completely around, his eyes giving away how surprised he was to see the girl looking back at him.

"Gabiwhatareyoudoinghere?" He asked, having no intention on breathing.

The girl rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Crawling the rest of the ways up the steps she said, "What does it look like I'm doing? You and Chloe sit there telling me I couldn't come with you. Saying It was too dangerous, to stay put, that I couldn't interfere. .blahblah." She shrugged

"It almost shouts 'grab a suitcase and come along' Don't you think?"

"How'd you hide down there? I made sur-"

"I always told you that you were way too cautious. Sometimes, Z, that type of stuff gets the best of you. Truth be told I was right under your nose- you just didn't breathe long enough to process the fact I was there."

He grunted, a smile covering the bottom half of his face. Slowly, but surely, Percy could see the old zero taking shape again. The one he saw on the bus. The one that loved making fools of people, that knew how to laugh, and liked to laugh himself. Percy shook his head, knowing it was just plain wrong to claim knowing anything about the kid. But one thing was for sure. He could defiantly tell it was part of the boys personality.

Just as fast as the smile returned, it was gone.

"I have to Gab, If I want to get across America I'm going to need some type of god's help."

"Why did you take a boat then? Why not a Pegasus, or like a plain or something?"

"I didn't exactly have a place to stall a Pegasus while here. Plus you know I can't take a plain. It's just wrong. I'm also not thrilled with the idea of going in a car either. I'd rather take my chances with the one thing I know I can depend on- water." He said, leaning against the boat and crossing his arms.

"How can you depend on water when you won't even use it? Don't you think that's a really bad way to tempt yourself?"

Zero shook his head, "That's why I'm going to try the inventible. Summoning him"

"You know I cant let you do that!" Gab argued, making her way across the boat.

"Yeah, and why not?" Zero asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because when one thing leads to another you'll let your anger get the best of you and yell incontrolibly.

You shouldn't, I mean I'd rather take our chances with driving this thing along the coast for 2 weeks then end up ship-wrecked in the bottom of the sea because of your bipolar-"

Zero shut his eyes tight, instantly stopping Gabi mid way through her sentence.

"Relax. It's not like you're the only one. Hell- I really want to throw a chair at you right now, but I'm not!" She said, taking a seat on the edge of the ship besides him. From the look in her eyes she wasn't just being truthful, but she was proud of herself also.

Percy grimaced, really wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

Zero looked her over, and sneered.

"I'm going to do this weather you like it or not. So stay and leave me alone, or go and never come back."

"I'll stay, but not because I want to. I'm only doing this because your stubborn as ever, and I can't let you make any more rash decisions."

Percy looked at the two.

Why did she care so much what happened to Zero and why hadn't he told him anything about her.

"Fine" The boy finally said, straightning himself up.

She hopped down beside him, taking a pack of gum and roll of beef jerky out of her pockets.

"I know this isn't much- well as far as summoning or anything else goes.. but take it." She said, handing it to him.

He nodded, silently watching as the sun hit the horizon.

"Let's get this over with" He muttered, leaning down on his knees.

* * *

**Read && Review(So basically the usual) :) **

**-K**


	7. Chapter 7: Neptune

***Cough, Cough* Hello there!:) So before I go on with the story and all that good stuff I should probally mention YET AGAIN how sorry I am. I know I said I'd post another chapter on Thursday but a little thing called 'snow' ruined that. I could give you all the details, but i'd probally take about 7 paragraphs longer then I'm willing to write right now. So I'll just leave you with that one word.**

**I'll be posting a make up chapter(for last week) later on:) Either way...enjoy! ! !**

**

* * *

**

Percy sat in silence for ten straight minutes. His hands fluttering along his pants, his guy didn't show up, if his dad didn't show up-he was going to have a couldn't take it anymore. The waiting, anticipating, curiosity. All of it was getting the best of him.

A second before he crossed the borderline of insane, the boat rumbled, thrusting him out of his seat. He heard grumbles all around him, only then realizing he wasn't the only one who got thrown off balance.

Beside him, Hallie was laying down- rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. Zero sat across from them, eyes fluttered open with surprise. Gabi standing on her feet behind him- unmoved.

The boat shook a little more before settling back again, a body materializing in front of had black longish hair with a tint of gray, wrinkles lining his skin, and a muscular appearance.

This could only be one person- their dad.

Strangely enough though, Percy had no recollection of his father. No instant memory, flashback, nothing.

"Zero" His voice thundered, bring a new set of waves to tilt the boat.

"Dad" Zero gawked, instantly finding his way back to his feet.

His eyes were the size of saucers. Percy could see the boy's body tightening up, like he was afraid his father would hit him.

"I understand that we haven't talked in quite some time…or at all actually. How are you doing son?" The man before them asked.

Zero shook his head and muttered a curse word under his breath, "How am I doing?" he said."That's all you can ask? It's been nineteen years, my mom died…leaving me with no one. My sister has disappeared yet again and all you can say is 'son, how are you doing'? How do you think I'm doing?I mean gods!" Zero's shaky voice said, as he started pacing back and forth. "I thought gods were supposed to be smart! I mean if you would have left me with a mom it might have been easier to deal with."

The god took a seat on what used to be Percy's chair. "_What_ would have been easier to deal with?" He asked, basically ignoring everything else that came out of the boys mouth.

"Um…everything! Finding out that you weren't dead. Finding out you were some big shot god, oh no _exccuuseee_ me. Not big shot. You're actually practically worthless. Especially when giving me specific directions to go to that stupid camp. It basically taught me all the things I already knew. Plus the girl that came and picked Hallie and I up from the orphanage? Can we say _creepy_?" He said, stopping directly in front of his dad.

"But aside from all that, you want to know what was worst of all? What hurt the most? More than all of Lupa's crazy tests? Reyna's fighting techniques? Months and months of waking up everyday, not knowing what torture would be around the corner?" He paused, laughing "Knowing you were some god. Knowing you could use your powers for anything. Anything AT ALL. But the one thing you didn't use them for.. the one thing you could have easily gotten that you completely ignored… was me. Was Andrew, was Andrea, was Percy." He said, no-yelled. Percy sat as everyone around him froze.

Not even Gabi, who a second ago was trying to make her way over to the boy jabbering boy, moved. Hallie sat criss-crossed, blank confusion running along her face, while the god just watched his red faced son.

"You'd be surprised at how little power I have my child. These fingers aren't much these days, never really were to begin with. Well…except for the good old age of Greece. But don't let any of the other gods know I said that. They're hung up over their new found power while I'm stuck like this," The god said, gesturing at his body. "This body is defiantly not like my other." Percy could see the utter disappointment in Neptune's eyes. Regret, sorrow, disappointment.

"What do you mean not like how it used to be?" Zero said.

"Don't you remember my boy? These Romans don't need me. They had never been that strong of sea traders- still aren't. The Greeks on the other hand rely on that the most. Us god's, we need people to need us. It makes us stronger. Because of this it's harder to control my powers, harder for you as well. That's why when you do the simplest of things you feel like you'll pass out at any sec-"

"Idontusemypowers" Zero retorted quickly, "Well I mean- not since mom's death. You know…when you killed her? Boat accident? On her way home? Ring-a-bell?"

Neptune took a deep breath, "I better get going. I shouldn't be here to begin with."

"Aren't you going to help us" Percy asked, before he could react.

Neptune turned, and a smile lit up his face.

"Of course! Need to get to California? It'll take be taken care of. You'll be there a little bit after midnight." He waved.

"How?" Zero ordered.

"Just because my power with water isn't how it used to, doesn't mean my power with animals has changed one bit" He said, standing up.

As he walked towards the edge of the dock he stopped suddenly, tunring his head around

"By the way." He paused. "Percy is not my kid, or not in the way you think at least"

The man snapped his fingers, leaving not only a bit of sand behind him- but many stunned kids as well.

* * *

_** Please read realllll quick, its kinda important.**_

**I know alota people are probally thinking 'Zeroisbeingsucha-' but he has his reasons. One being that he's under a lot more pressure then usual. He wants his sister back. Last time he lost her...well you'll see. You'll pretty much know his whole entire past by the end of the book:) I haven't yet decided if I'm going to fit this into one book, or split it into two. Either way I already have the set up done. **

**So...vote? **

**Also... I need names:) That'd be absolutely wonderful. You can add a lil' bit of what they look like beside it, but I can't promise if you put an age there it'll be exactly that.**

**...I think that's it for right now...**

**Anyways. **

**Read and Review ! ! !**

**~K**


	8. Chapter 8: A Visit From Roma

**Alrighhttt, I decided I needed to update sometime or later so you wouldnt think I was like...dead.**

**So here it is.**

**It is _short_...Im _sorry_. These last two months have been veryyyy busyy giving me little time to write/update. My computer got another virus, so we got a new computer all together. Then a kid that went to my middle school passed away (It was a really big and sad deal for everyone) from a skateboarding/ drunkdriver insident. (Rip. Dylan) After that my cousins visited. Then we found out my sister was pregnate. Plus with our change of classes and stuff I've been having to deal with all the new school work. :) Fun.**

**I'm sorry its short,, but I cut this chapter in half because I dont know if I'll be able to write at all this next week and wantt to be able to give you guys SOMETHING if I dont get to it.**

* * *

The wolf was standing on top of a cliff. The drop down, endless. She sniffed in the lovely air.

"You've been following me," She calmly stated, still looking for the cliffs bottom. "Why?"

An image appeared by the wolf. A young girl fully clothed in battle armor, her feet hanging off the edge- twirling back and forth.

She breathed out, pushing a brown strand of hair away from her face.

"Because I know you've been having those dreams too" She dreadfully stated.

The wolf looked to the other side- where the sun was setting. Around this time many of the campers would be heading back to their cabin until the fire rose.

"Yes." She simply whispered.

The girl laughed, "Lupa I know you don't like confiding into people. I know you don't like expressing emotions, or telling your thoughts. Trust me, I find that quite clear. But as soon as that boy left your attitude went downhill. You've been locking more and more things up and sitting in that dreadful cave of yours.

This is not the way to go; it won't be good for the camp. How can they use team work if their empress is lacking it?"

The wolf bowed her head down, obviously upset with herself.

"Roma, I understand your worry for everyone. I mean you are the protector of this place. It is in your duties. But please trust my decisions. There's obvious reasons for it in the end."

"And what are they?"

"It's Confidential" She admitted, a hint of a smirk playing amongst her lips.

The young girl sighed, standing up.

She reached her hand over to stroke the wolf's coat, "I trust you." She whispered, and then she was gone.

* * *

**(: Tada. Thats it...for this week.**

**I know it took me a loonnnnggg time to update,, but like I have stated... IM DETERMINED to finish this story. Even if it will be a year from now. (Which it wont be...at all)**

**Well.. thanks for reading...sorry for the delllayyyyyyyy.**

**-Kayla (:**


End file.
